Technical Field
The embodiments herein is generally related to an audience measurement system and method. The embodiments herein is particularly related to a system and method for audience measurement for TV channels, programs and advertisements. The embodiments herein is more particularly related to a monitoring device and a system for measuring active participation of audience watching TV channels, programs and advertisements.
Description of the Related Art
The electronic media such as Television (TV), and radio broadcast has become the dominant medium for information dissemination, commercial communication and entertainment. With billions of dollars spent annually on the TV programs and commercials, a reliable audience information or metrics is required to evaluate and maximize the effectiveness of the investment. Also, a knowledge or a measurement of size and composition of an audience to televisions or radio broadcast is important to rate the advertisings. This has led to an increasing desire in broadcasters, advertisers and advertising agencies to have accurate, consistent and detailed information about TV and other electronic media audiences.
Several approaches have been proposed for measuring the audience data and profiling them. Some of the existing systems use a dedicated remote control to allow an interaction with the users (audiences) and collects the audience data. In such systems, audience has to manually enter the inputs through the remote and this method is not reliable all the times. For example, the audience is not engaged in watching the show even though the TV is switched on. Further, such remote based systems do not provide provision for the audiences to enter visitor information/data. Some other systems use sensor in the device(s) connecting the audio/video appliances with the network. The sensor allows a tracking of the data packet traffic and the origin of the data. In some other systems, the users enter the data regarding demographic of age and gender through a remote device.
In some other systems, an acoustic output of a household audio/video appliance is picked up by a microphone of the monitor. The monitor has a reference receiver and matches the microphone signal with the audio output of the reference amplifier which scans the available broadcast channels. A new development in the media consumption is the use of a personal computer such as laptops to view the TV programs. Since the known monitoring devices are permanently coupled to audio/video appliances, these devices are well suited for accurately profiling the audience while watching TV shows/programs and advertisements in the personal computers. But none of the devices provide an accurate audience measurement for the television programs and advertisements. Further, none of the presently available systems provide an accurate audience measurement for the television programs and advertisements based on adults, gender, and age.
Hence there is a need for a monitoring device and a system that measures the active participation of the audience watching the TV shows/programs and advertisements. Further, there is a need for a system and method for a monitoring device that detects the visitors and profiles the audiences based on age, gender, time for the TV programs and commercial advertisements. Still further, there is a need for a system and method to provide an audience measurement for a real time viewing, staggered viewing and recorded viewing of the programs and advertisements. Yet there is a need for a system and method to detect an advertisement duration and time in a television channel accurately. Yet there is a need for a system and method to detect an expression and emotion of advertisement and program telecast in a television channel accurately.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.